It's Just You and Me Tonight
by Spazmaticx
Summary: Rated M for later chapters, NewtxOC


It's a new day, new school year, new school, new _everything_. New friends will be made, along with new enemies. It's hard to start off without fitting into anything. Not knowing a single soul, not knowing how things go, just… not knowing what to do. This is already too much for me to handle. I'm living in the White House. Yes, I DID say the White House. This is no joke, surprisingly. My mother got hired by the President to take part in the building to be a cook to partner with his other cook. Of course, she could easily help with other things, but that's for another time. Maybe I should introduce myself? My name is Hailey Nille. I'm sixteen years of age, but am easily mistaken to be eighteen or nineteen. It could either be because of my height or just my physical features in general. Anyway, that doesn't matter. School was always rough in some sort of perspective. It could be said that I wasn't exactly part of the "popular" crowd and was considered "different" because of my "obscene" clothing and my "intense" musical interests. Just because I wear clothes from certain stores, have multicolored hair, and listen to music that has more screaming nonsense than the usual singing, doesn't mean I'm not human. I'm just like everyone else, but I am different in my own special way. All of that is what makes me unique.

It's about six in the morning. I'm already done all that needs to be done. I showered, got clothed, did my hair, my make-up, everything. I've been up since three, so I had time to be the perfectionist I am about things. No, I did NOT wake up early to purposely look "amazing" for the first day of school. I have a bit of a case of insomnia. I know, all the differences just keep coming and coming. Continuing on, I haven't really gotten the chance to meet anyone in the building yet, other than the President and his daughter, Sophie. Sophie gave me the "little nice girl" act when I met her. She can't full me. I see right through her. I'm just going to keep on her good side. Why? I love kids.

"Hailey!" my mother called to me. "Are you--"

"Mother," I started, then sighed. "You should know by now…" My mom came up to me and gave me a few glances. She gave an odd look. She never liked how I dressed. There were random moments where I'd dress a certain way to make her happy, but other than that, I dress a way she despises. She looked me up and down; A black v-neck, gray skinny jeans, white graffiti converse, and a studded belt to top it all off. My make up? It was obvious she didn't like that. Black eyeliner was surrounding my eyes and winged out at the end of my eyelids. A pale gray eyeshadow was faint on my lids.

"I REALLY don't approve…" I sighed a little bit. "But… it's YOUR body…" I perked up a bit.

"Mom, I'll be fine." I smiled at her. "Okay? I'm gonna get on my way to school… I'm just going to walk and maybe take some time to… you know… look around?"

"Alright, Hail. Go get breakfast first downstairs. It's your favorite today." I got a bit happy. Mom always knows what I like. I gave her a quick hug and kiss and went on my way. I made my way to the kitchen of the House to see a boy and his father talking. I walked in and they both looked at me.

"…Hello?" I asked. I may be shy, but I figure that since I have to start off new, I could try and change that.

"Are you Mia's daughter? Hailey?" the father asked. He looked as if he was a cook like my mother. Whatever he was cooking smelled delicious. I gave a nod. "Oh, well, I'm Victor Baxter and this is my son, Cory." I gave a wave and he flashed a smile. "Kids, eat breakfast. I'll drive you off to school, then." I pouted a little. I wanted to walk, but I'm starrrrving. The hell with it. I sat at the table with Cory as his father placed our food right in front of us. I started eating the French toast my mother made for me. This WAS, in fact, my favorite breakfast. I can't deny it.

"So, Hailey…" Cory started. I looked at him, still eating my breakfast. "What do you like to do for fun?" I swallowed and smiled a bit. I was enjoying the fact someone was willing to make a conversation with me. Maybe this isn't SO bad…

"Well, Cory," I started. "… I don't really know." We chuckled a bit. "Hm, I guess I like… music related things." He seemed a little interested, so I continued talking. "Yeah, back at my old school, I had a few friends that we'd get together and have this band practice going on."

"Really? What'd you do? Play guitar? You look like a guitar player."

"Nawwwww. I would sing. Well… I played guitar, too, but my main thing was singing." I think I'm confusing the poor kid. I go from saying I don't know what I like to do, to telling him what I do. I go from saying I don't play guitar to saying that I play it.

"Cool, cool. You should come to my practice sometime! You'll be meeting the other two members today." I looked at him and tilted my head. "I'm making sure you' meet them. You'll like them, don't worry. I'm sure they'll… like you too." He stumbled a bit on that. I can't say I blame him. People don't take meeting people like me too lightly. Oh well, no big deal. I'll get over it. We finished our breakfast and Victor took us to his car to drive us to school. I sat in the car and realized my ipod was in my pocket, along with my phone and some cash. My mom told me to never leave the house with at least some kind of money, so I'm good. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put the earphones in my ears and let A Day To Remember's sweet tunes flow through my ears. I closed my eyes and let it sink in. "Show 'Em The Ropes" was blaring and I couldn't help but hum along. I didn't have the needed trust in Cory to sing around him yet. I stared out the window and let the sweet voice of Jeremy McKinnon go through.

"Hailey, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Cory? I'm freaking out, man!"

"Why? We didn't even get into the building yet…"

"It's too much to handle!"

"Oh, it's just school! Calm down." By this moment, Cory was dragging me into the building. My heart was racing and everything scared me. I looked around and was trying to absorb everything. This is all a lot different from my last school. The only thing that looks the same is the cliques. The shit thing about that? There IS no clique for me. No one at this school looks like I do. What do I do then? Am I left out of the crowd? Am I going to be changed? Or there IS the off chance that people will just love me for me, right? It could happen. It's not likely, but it's possible. Cory was still pulling me around. He pulled me to what looked like an outdoor lunch room, hence the tables and benches. I'm guessing it was a courtyard or something? Sure! Let's go with that one. "Let's just wait out here."

"For?" Cory gave me no answer. We sat down on one of the benches and waited for… whatever we were waiting for. I just looked down and whipped out my phone. "1 New Text Message: Desiree". A smile just got planted on my face; a BIG smile. I opened the text to read: "Hey girrrl, How's the new school?" I slid open to use the keyboard and typed: "…Huge. It's a LOT to take in" and sent it. I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed. Cory looked at me and patted my back.

"You'll be okay! Really!" This boy was really positive. "Look, here comes one of them." A girl with brown curly hair came up to us and looked happy as could be.

"Hello, Cory!" she exclaimed. Cory gave a dreamy look and welcomed her back. She looked at me, being held back for a second, causing me to look away. I knew everything would be the same, I thought. "Who's this?"

"This is Hailey," Cory started. He poked my shoulder to get me to look over. I put on a tiny smile and waved. "She's knew to the school. Her mom cooks with my dad!" I rolled my eyes. She doesn't give a shit if our parents work together, I yelled in my head.

"Oh. Well, Hello!" she seemed a little uneasy.

"Hi…" I said, quietly. "You don't have to seem so taken back. I'm not a bad person." I smiled and laughed a bit. She seemed to warm up to me a little more.

"It's not that… I just haven't seen anyone like you before." That was a bit rude, but I took no offense to it. I see what she's getting at.

"…Is it the hair?" she nodded, causing me to laugh. "Eh, what can I say? Red and black hair just suits me." We all smiled at each other.

"CORY!" we all heard someone yell. We all looked over to the right to see a blonde boy, our age, running in this direction. He was a very cute looking boy. His hair went to about his chin, his blue eyes were beautiful in the light the sun was hitting them. He made it over to us stumbled a little bit. He's a bit clumsy, which caused me to throw out a little giggle. "I haven't talked to you for a few days, man! How've you--" he looked over at me. He really IS cute, I thought. I smiled and waved.

"Hey, I'm Hailey. Who may you be?" I know how to be polite, too…. Wait. Wasn't I just shy like. A minute ago? Whatever. It doesn't matter. A cute boy is worth being less shy for.

"I'm Newt Livingston," the blonde boy said, smiling. "Nice to meet a cute girl like you."


End file.
